Return of the Fox
by CelestialMoonDragon
Summary: Book one of The Kurama Chronicles. This story has been in my mind for a while and I wanted to put this up to ask readers if they like it and if I should continue. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Spell

The Kurama Chronicles

Book One

Return of the Fox

Chapter One

Kurama Minomino dashed through trees, hot on the trail of the latest trouble-making demon. He split through a final group of trees to find the exhausted demon panting in a clearing. It looked up just as the others caught up.

"Finished running yet?" Yusuke asked, cracking his knuckles. The demon trembled, then appeared to steel himself,

"Even if you outrun me, my magic shall defeat you." The four spirit detectives attacked, ignoring the warning. It suddenly shot a beam of light at Yusuke, knocking him back. Next, Kuwabara was stopped by what appeared to be a wall hovering in mid-air. Kurama managed to dodge both, but the demon smiled cruelly, and shot at him a beam that looked to be made of light and smoke. It surrounded him in less then a second. Kurama screamed. It felt like his body was being ripped apart. Youko screamed in his head. He didn't know what happened, but darkness soon took him.

Yusuke looked up in surprise when Kurama screamed. Kuwabara did to, as Hiei quickly killed the demon. Kurama wasn't visible because of all the fog and light. With one final flash, it disappeared. As the three tried to clear their dazed senses, someone snorted,

"Well, didn't see that coming." They finally managed to look up, and their eyes widened in surprise. Sitting on the ground was Youko (looking slightly dazed)… with Kurama sprawled across his knees, unconscious. Youko reached forward, propped the redhead up, and gently shook him,

"Wake up, kitten." Hiei walked up, the others following. Kuwabara spoke first,

"W-what-? D-did-? H-how-?" Youko looked up,

"That spell somehow split us into separate bodies. But, never mind that. Kitten could need help, whilst we sit in the woods staring at each other." He stood up with Kurama in his arms. The others followed numbly as they walked to Genkai's shrine. She opened the door,

"What-?"

"Explanation later. Need help." Youko muttered, walking past her as she called Yukina. Said Ice maiden rushed to Kurama, who now lay on a mat on the floor. She examined him for a moment before sitting back on her knees,

"He'll be perfectly fine; just needs some rest." Genkai looked up,

"Now that that's settled, care to tell me what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2:Seperate

The Kurama Chronicles

Book One

Return of the Fox

Chapter Two

"Hmmm…interesting," Genkai muttered, "Very interesting."

Youko snorted,

"No shit."

Kuwabara glanced over at the Kitsune, still nervous in his presence,

"How do we fix it? Err, like, put you guys back together?"

The Kitsune looked at him,

"No."

"But…!"

"No. There doesn't appear to be any bad side effects, so why can't I have my own body?"

Genkai sipped her tea, glancing at the gathered circle,

"We cannot be certain what effect this separation had on Kurama yet, so perhaps we should wait to discuss whether you stay separate until we are certain he is unaffected?"

Silence reigned until Yusuke spoke up,

"Sooooo…what's it like having a tail?"

"Whaaaaaat!? Urameshi!"

Youko ignored the orange-headed human, mouth twitching in amusement at the detective's question.

"Similar, I expect, to having a third arm."

"On your ass? What the hell?"

Youko chuckled, no longer attempting to hide his laughter.

"Wouldn't know. Never met a demon with an arm on his ass."

Yusuke laughed at the mental image, before Yukina opened the door and interrupted them,

"Kurama-san is awake."

All the laughter stopped as Yukina stepped aside to let a still-drowsy-looking red-head in. He glanced around, eyes landing on his silver-haired counterpart.

"Oh. Oh, my."

Youko smirked at him,

"Is 'oh' all I'm worth, kitten?"

Kurama blushed,

"That sounds ridiculous when you say it out loud."

"Too bad. I've always called you that. Not gonna quiet just because everyone else can hear it."

Nobody commented about the nickname and nobody spoke until Genkai cleared her throat,

"Down to business. Youko doesn't want to lose his new body and neither of you seem ill affected, so, as long as you agree, you two can remain separate."

Kurama still looked dazed, but had moved to stand next to the sitting kitsune.

"Huh? Oh, that's fine. I don't mind."

Youko grinned. Yusuke spoke up,

"That's all well and good, but where's he gonna stay?"

Genkai snorted,

"Not with me."

Youko grinned wider and wrapped his arms around his counterpart's legs.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Kitten."

Kurama finally snapped out of his daze,

"What?! You can't. What if mother finds you?"

Youko squeezed his legs,

"Don't worry. I'll stay in my fox form and hide my extra tails and then I'll be just another stray. Besides, I remember your brother asking for a dog just last week. Maybe your parents will let you keep a stray?"

Kurama opened his mouth to disagree, but decided to let the subject drop.

He hated it when Youko was right.


End file.
